


Up in Flames

by reebeegee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Party, Crushes, Denial, Fire, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Teeth, This is DUMB, actual burning?, i hate baekhyun so you must all hate baekhyun with me, maybe? - Freeform, my soul rots in hell like kyungsoo's heart, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reebeegee/pseuds/reebeegee
Summary: Nothing about Baekhyun should be attractive.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Firstable I shall apologize to you because I meant for this to be so much longer, but I ran out of time. Second, I would like to admit that I maybe don't actually hate Baekhyun. Maybe. This is up for debate. Sort of. If I ever have time I might come back and flesh out some more of this mess, but for the meantime I hope you enjoy this little gift~

The first step to figuring things out is breathing. Kyungsoo inhales slowly and lets the air fill his lungs. The second step is letting things go. With a soft hiss he lets the air drain out of him. Squinting his eyes, as if a narrow view will somehow provide more clarity, Kyungsoo looks down at his sleeping friend. Drool leaks out the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth and onto Kyungsoo’s thigh. Behind pink lips he can see the gleam of Baekhyun’s bright teeth. Kyungsoo never knew he could think of someone’s teeth as cute until he started paying more attention to Baekhyun’s mouth. Not to mention he knew from experience those suckers were deceptively sharp, like a puppy’s. Only dogs and babies should go through a teething phase, but apparently Baekhyun’s went through them too. For a solid three months Baekhyun spent his free time nipping at other people whenever their limbs passed his trajectory. That was mostly Chanyeol’s fault though. If he hadn’t started biting people’s asses, well… let’s just say Baekhyun wouldn’t have either.

Baekhyun makes a soft snoring sound and snuggles further into Kyungsoo’s crotch. He has to literally hold his chest to stop his heart from beating its way out of him. This isn’t the first time Baekhyun has turned Kyungsoo’s crotch into a pillow, and it certainly won’t be the last. But it didn’t always feel like _this._ Like his soul is thundering in his chest and his skin is roasting off of his body every place they touch. Even his fingers are restless, itching to trace across soft skin and feathery hair. For god’s sake, Baekhyun’s hair is absolutely hideous right now anyway. Right before Christmas break he got it chopped to bits and decided to sport a glowing red mullet. 

“Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol comes stomping into the living room, followed shortly by a whiff of smoke. Baekhyun bolts awake, sitting up so fast he smacks his dumb head on Kyungsoo’s chin as he sits up. Punishment, Kyungsoo supposes, for leaning to dreamy eyed over his friend while he slept. 

“Jongin set the cake on fire. ON FIRE. Christmas is ruined!”

There’s screaming in the kitchen and the sound of shrill laughter, like Jongdae’s about to break his windpipe with amusement. Jongin is probably collapsed on the floor, collapsed from back breaking guffaws. Who knows what Sehun is up to? Probably fanning the flames of hell. This is what happens when the two most responsible friends show up late to the party. Junmyeon would have put that flame out before it even started, and Minseok would already be cleaning up the mess. Instead Kyungsoo just hears the chaos and feels the sad loss of heat where Baekhyun’s body used to rest. Not to mention his jaw feels like it has been cracked in half from Baekhyun’s fucking forehead. 

“Leave it to me, my dudes.” Determined, Baekhyun bounds into the kitchen with Chanyeol in tow as if he was never even asleep. One second dead asleep, the next raging and ready to go. 

The whole exchange leaves Kyungsoo with whiplash and a cold lap. There’s no way he’s going to survive this holiday season in one piece, especially not his heart.


End file.
